Fourth Wall: the Sequel
by The Man in the White Coat
Summary: A tale that has yet to be told, but waiting realization.  If the main characters can get there, that is.  The sequel to Fourth Wall!  Kind of . . .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

There always exist in the minds of dreamers, the possibility of "what if?" These scenarios can be as mundane as single change or as fantastical of wonders that could never exist, but are still hoped to possibly be.

This story is such a what-if. Unrealized, but there all the same, waiting the day that its protagonists reach it.

One day soon, a what-if scenario will exist, but for now all that exists is this:

**Naruto opened the door to his apartment and was not surprised in the least to see the masked ANBU standing there; still did not stop him from pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the inevitable migraine.**

**Holding a hand to stop the elite ninja from speaking, he let out a sigh. "She went outside naked again?" he asked in the manner of someone well accustomed to something that others would find to be completely insane but to the individual was no more novel than tying his or her shoes.**

**"No," the praying mantis ANBU answered.**

**Naruto looked up, giving the ninja a strange glance. Could it be she was finally learning?**

**"She stripped as soon as she entered the restaurant," the ANBU said. Of course, she did.**


	2. Prologue?

A man in a white restraint jackets walks out as smoothly as a man can when one is wearing said device.

"Picture if you will the Internet: a massive series of tubes on which the modern runs and humanity gets up to some seriously depraved shit courtesy of the Thirty-fourth rule ," the man spoke looking directly out to the viewers of the story. "Who knows what abominations will be spawned. All I know is that this is not a Twilight Zone story."

A groan is heard and the man turns around and smiles as he sees a blonde teen getting up rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"You got round-housed by Chuck Norris!" the Author informed Naruto. "So now you're exactly one year from the publish date of the first story and in the sequel," the Man in White explained, as if telling someone that the sun was bright and water was wet.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused. "Why does it feel like I've been asleep for a year?" he asked.

"Well, actually it's been seven months and twenty-nine days, or two hundred and forty-nine days, to be precise," the author answered with a smile. "But, hey! Who's counting? I mean besides me-and obsessive compulsive readers?" he asked.

Naruto stared at the lunatic who had played god with his life for seemingly no other reason than shits and giggles. "That makes no sense." he informed the Author, though why he did not know-having long ago come to the conclusion that arguing logic with this particular entity of chaos was a futile gesture. "Disregarding the fact that I have no idea who Chuck Norris is, how would getting kicked by him be able to send me through time?"

The Man in White stared. Naruto stared back. Two people staring at each other.

"What part of 'Chuck Norris' do you not get?" the Author asked, his head tilted in genuine confusion.

"But what-" Naruto began.

"Chuck. Norris."

"I . . ."

"Seriously. Chuck Norris-enough said."

Naruto simply sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly, wondering where the hell he was since the setting had not been described even once. He then wondered what that last thought he just had meant. Why would the setting (or lack of) need to be described if he could see it? Or not see it, as the case was.

"So glad you asked!" the Author cheered, and his white jacket twitched, the closet he could get to clapping his arms when in the restraint device.

"The first story was a gag-filled, sophomoric romp with more than a little sexual innuendo and rampant out-of-characterization. The plot was next to non-existent with little structure or actual flow. The whole thing was a travesty in every ruler by which literature could be measured.

It was great! Or at least the readers seemed pleased with it," the Author said and turned and smiled out at something-or someone.

"So, with that said," the Author hummed to himself in C-minor as he promptly kicked Naruto out of the non-space and into the sequel proper. "Have fun in Fourth Wall 2!" he called, seeing a bunch of hopelessy tangled threads falling Naruto.

"Must be all the dangling plot threads from the first story," he commented, looking at them. "If I was a professional, I would be worried about those, but then again-I'm a fan fic writer!"

As the Author vanished, he didn't see a container of liquid labeled "Lemon-aid" tangled in the threads.


End file.
